One man's loss
by twinlady
Summary: Two men meet and speak of the woman they love. Little bit of bashing in here so if you're a devotee of Christine... you may not enjoy. Can be either EC or RC. Read and decide for yourself


A one shot from yours truly. I'l put my "I don't own Phantom of the Opera: DUH!" in now to same effort later.

This is post movie, Erik and Raoul interaction. However, you will find that neither is specified. Yes, that's deliberate. I'm interestedin who you see as who, so please do tell me in a review if you will :) Hope you enjoy.

Shout out toBecci who isn't feeling well. HI!

* * *

The man bounced his little boy on his hip and looked fearfully at his visitor.

"Who's this?"

"His name's Christophe."

The man nodded seriously and the other cringed.

"What do you want?"

"I want what should have been mine."

"She chose me."

"She should have chosen me. That's how it was meant to be."

He covered his child's head protectively and glared.

"Please just leave. Leave us be. She isn't here anymore and you have no right to be either."

He was clearly shocked by this statement.

"What?"

"Just go!"

"Where is she?"

Angry, hurt tears lit up in already worn eyes.

"She _left_, alright? Is that what you wanted to hear? She didn't want to be a mother apparently, not to _my_ child anyway. And after Chris was born she left… She left us…"

There was a long, painful silence.

"I'm sorry."

"No you aren't."

"Yes. I am. I know what it's like to have someone walk away but… She left you with a baby."

Christophe started to cry.

The man looked at the little boy, wondering what it would be like.

"He sho-… He _could_ have been mine."

"I know."

"I wish he was."

"No… You don't."

"What makes you think-?"

"Because you know she would have left you too. It's just her way… She was too young and too naïve to be expected to make these choices."

"But we made her make them."

Chris clutched at his father's shirt, wailing pitifully. He tried to tend to his boy, tried to hush him.

"Shh… Are you trying to say it's my fault she left?"

"No. It's _our_ fault. As you say, she was too young."

Tension was still there but an air of empathy passed between the two men who had both lost their love.

Finally the intruder spoke again.

"May I hold him?"

"What?"

"May I hold him?"

"No."

"_Please_… I won't harm him, I swear. I would never, _never_ wish harm on her child."

A pause.

"He's not good with strangers," the Father warned with a bit of anxiety creeping into his tone. Still, he held out his son for the other man to take. He lifted him carefully and the little one sniffled.

"Hello there Christophe. Aren't you a handsome lad, hmm?"

Chris looked at him wide-eyed. The man smiled for a brief moment and then went back to his now ever constant frown.

"He has your eyes."

"I know… I'm glad."

"I would have thought you'd want-"

"When Christine and I were… _together_ she… she called your name once."

Christophe gurgled and clapped his little hands together.

"It wasn't just that one time. She screamed for you when she was in labour."

"I don't…"

"He has _my_ eyes. You could not possibly understand how much relief that gave me. At least I knew that _he_ was mine… even if she never was."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It doesn't matter anymore. She left and I've quit caring."

"… He's a beautiful little boy. You should be proud of that."

"I am. And he will grow up with everything I can give him… Little though that may be now."

"I can help."

"No. I don't want pity. We don't need it. We just need to be left alone."

He nodded.

"I'll go."

"Thank you."

"… I never imagined you'd say that to me."

"Why? I've learnt a lot since that night. More then you may imagine."

"We've all learnt… too much…" He handed Chris back. "Don't let that happen to him."

The Father accepted him and kissed his fluffy curls.

The men regarded each other and finally the unwelcome guest turned to leave.

"If you ever see her again…"

"Why would _I_ see her?"

"I don't know. She might… Look, if you do, please tell her I…"

"You still love her."

"No. Tell her never to come near my son."

"I will."

"I don't think I need to say the same to you."

"I won't return."


End file.
